1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of operating a multi-changer of an optical disc player, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of operating a multi-changer of an optical disc which restricts an initial operation of the multi-changer of the optical disc by disc chucking and tray open/close states.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a disc multi-changer performs by stopping a spindle motor and initiating a servo chip and a pick-up using only open/close key values.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional method for operating a multi-changer of an optical disc player. The conventional method determines whether a tray open/close key is inputted or not, and a tray open/close key flag is set to check a key input if the tray open/close key is inputted (operations 100 and 101). After the open/close key flag is set, a spindle motor is stopped to halt a disc which is being played at that time (operation 102). When the spindle motor is stopped, a flag initiating a pick-up is set (operation 103).
Then it is determined whether a pick-up initiation flag is set, and if the pick-up initiation flag is set, the pick-up is initiated by initiating a servo chip and actuating a sled motor to place the pick-up at a predetermined position (operations 104, 105 and 106).
After the pick-up is initiated, tray open/close operations are performed, i.e., the tray is opened and closed (operation 107).
After completion of the tray open/close operations, it is determined whether the disc is chucked (operation 108). If the disc is chucked, a type of the disc is determined, and the disc is played (operations 109 and 110).
Referring to FIG. 1, in order to perform the tray open/close operations when the open/close key is inputted from a remote control, the spindle motor is stopped, the servo chip is initiated, and the operations for initiating the pick-up are repeated. Here, the aforementioned operations are related to read or write data from or to the servo chip, and thus a delay in time is inevitable to safely read or write data. The delay in time affects the entire operations of a system and lengthens the overall delay in time. In addition, the servo chip initiation is to apply a hardware reset to the servo chip, where a set of servo coefficients is written to the servo chip if the servo chip initiation is performed. When the tray open/close key is repeatedly inputted, the servo chip is unnecessarily reset and the servo coefficients are written to the servo chip, and thus the servo chip operates from a busy state. Further, when the tray open/close key is repeatedly inputted, the pick-up, which has been already in the initiation position, is unnecessarily moved again. If the pick-up initiating operation is performed, a main micom processes a time interrupt to set the position of the pick-up. Here, if the tray open/close key is repeatedly inputted, the main micom is not properly capable of processing the time interrupt.